


nothing wrong with it (have i ever let you get caught?)

by bewarethechaos



Series: the one [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, basically kim and trini have lots of hickeys and bites and scratches and alpha is worried, honestly i just wanted a story with lots of my headcanons together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewarethechaos/pseuds/bewarethechaos
Summary: the one where kim shows up to training with lots of bruises and alpha is worried. (also known as alpha needs to fucking learn what a hickey is, god).





	nothing wrong with it (have i ever let you get caught?)

**Author's Note:**

> i got excited because my other fanfic got well received and decided to do another just to let you guys down lmao  
> used this post in the story so thanks <3 https://incorrectpowerranger.tumblr.com/post/162017360875/kimberly-i-win-trini-what-i-have-you-pinned-to#notes
> 
> the title is from lost by jorja smith (go listen to it and thank me after)  
> also english is not my mother language so i am SORRY

“So, should we tell the guys or what?” Kimberly said looking at Trini search for her clothes.

“Oh yeah, for sure. I, for one, am super excited to tell them we had sex because you had a dirty dream about me during a sleepover.” Kimberly slapped her arm and Trini laughed. “I’m kidding, but maybe we should wait? Go on a few dates first to see where this is going and then we tell them?”

“I know exactly where I want this to go.” Taking advantage that Trini was looking for her bra, Kimberly surprised her by pushing her back to bed.

“To your bed? And here was I thinking you were being romantic.” Trini smile was replaced by a smirk as Kimberly’s kisses started to go down.

“I was being romantic, you little shit. I want to be your girlfriend and go on stupid dates and all that jazz, but right now,” Kimberly stopped making her way down Trini’s body and slowly kissed her way up to whisper. “Right now, I want you to pay for all the begging you got me doing last night.”

“I’m so fucked.” Trini groaned reaching for her phone as Kimberly softly said ‘you will be’. “I’m just gonna call Zack and tell him we’re going to be late for training.”

“I mean, you can call if you want to. But I’m not gonna stop what I’m doing so control yourself.”

“Control myself? With you doing- yeah, not happening. Just gonna send a message on the group. Now, please, stop talking.”

Kimberly looked up and smirked. “You look good when you’re begging.”

“I’ll show you who’s begging, Hart.”

**go go power rangers (billy c, jason scott, kim hart <3, zack fucking taylor, me)**

**trini:** me and kim will be late for training

 **trini:** how late? who knows

“Hey, are you guys okay? We were kinda worried.” Jason said as soon as they got into the pit.

“Oh, yes. We were just busy doing... things.” Kimberly turned red and Trini tried not to laugh.

“So that’s all I am to you? Things?” she whispered and Kimberly, if possible, got even more red.

“Hello Master Kimberly! Are you ok? I’m running the full body scan on you and you seem to have some bruises that weren’t there last time you trained. Were you attacked?” Alpha panicked.

The rest of the Rangers stopped what they were doing and came closer to the girls.

“Full body scans? What the fuck? Those are a thing?” Kimberly tried to put the attention elsewhere.

“Yes, Master Kimberly. Everytime one of you arrive, I do a full scan to be aware of your injuries. Right now, I am very worried that both you and Master Trini have injuries that I didn’t know of.” Alpha didn’t stop talking and Kimberly was trying her best not to kill it. “You have bruises and bites all over your body and Master Trini has scratches all over her back and some bruises.”

“Oh boy,” Trini said, incapable of holding a small laugh. “Now we wait.”

“Wait for what?” Jason tried to understand why Trini was laughing. “What’s going on?”

“Oh. _Oh._ ” Zack’s eyes widen and he starts laughing. “Nice, crazy girl!” he highfived her. “I am wounded you didn’t tell me first but I’m proud."

“It literally happened last night, don’t be a dramatic bitch.” Trini rolled her eyes.

“Have you ever heard of texting?”

“I was busy, Zachary.” Trini punched him when he replied ‘we noticed’.

‘Oh my god, someone please tell me what’s going on.” Jason almost screamed, still concerned.

“He’s going to make us say it, huh?” Kimberly said looking at Trini. “I don’t think you want me to explain it, do you, princess?”

“God, no. I hate you.” Kimberly turned to Jason as Zack made Trini promise to explain to him later. “Shut up, Taylor. So, uhm. Jason.”

“Yes?”

“You see, Trini and I-“ Trini raised her hand and said ‘that’s me’ before starting to laugh with Zack. “Great help you are, thanks. Asshole. So.”

“For God’s sake, just tell me, Kimberly!”

“I think what they are trying to say is that they had sex, Jason.” Billy said and the four Rangers looked shocked at him. “What?”

“ _Billy!_ ” Kimberly screamed and Trini and Zack lost it.

“Am I wrong?” Billy asked looking at them.

“You are definitely not wrong, blue.” Trini tried to say in between laughing.

“How does sex with humans work? Why so many injuries?” Alpha said and that made Jason wake up from whatever state he was in.

“Oh no, that’s already too much information for one day. Let’s go back to training, ok? Ok.” Jason turned to the girls. “I’m happy for you too. Long time coming, huh?”

“Oh yeah, it was about time you two came. That sexual tension was painful to look at.” Zack said. Jason and Billy just pretended to not hear and Trini slapped him.

“Shut up, homeboy.” Trini looked at Kimberly. “You okay? So much for waiting to tell them.”

“I mean, at least that’s done, right?” she gave Trini a quick kiss. “But don’t think I forgot you were laughing while I was passing though the most embarrassing moment of my life. Just wait until we get home.”

“Can’t wait, princesa.”

"Oh no, don't you DARE start with the spanish, Trinidad!"

“Are you two coming?” Jason asked the girls while Billy started to spar with Zack.

“I thought we established that they already did?” Zack distracted himself to say that and got punched in the face by Billy.

“Nice one, Billy!” Trini laughed and Kim completed. “Love you, B!”

Zack got himself up from the floor and smirked. “Totally worth it.”

“He’s not going to let us live that down, is he?” Kimberly said as she started to spar with Trini.

“No, not a chance.” she said, avoiding Kim’s attacks. “There’s still time to give up, princess.”

“On you? No, not a chance.” Kimberly winked, echoing Trini’s word, causing the girl to put her guard down and allowing Kimberly to bring her to the floor.

“I win.”

“What? I have you pinned to the ground!”

“Exactly.” Trini smirks and Kimberly let’s out a small laugh before leaning down to kiss her.

“GROSS!” Zack screams and gets punched again.

“I love this. I get to kiss you whenever I want and Zack’s getting punched more often. God bless Alpha.”

“At your orders, Master Trini. Now, how does that sex thing work with humans? It’s fascinating!”

“Oh boy, here we go. You see, there are this thing called hickey…”

**Author's Note:**

> i put so many headcanons together in such a short story so it probably sucks but i hope you guys enjoyed it


End file.
